Creating a Profound Bond
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean never thought he would have this. That he would find such a strong mate. A dominant angel who he would want a nest with. One he could create a profound bond with and share his grace. Castiel was clearly the best choice. (angel!dean)


**Disclaimer**: _If you recognize it then I don't own it_

**Pairing**: _Cas/Dean_

**Tags**: _grace sharing, wingfic, d/s, bond, praise, sub!dean, dom!cas_

* * *

Dean's wings are stretched out and Cas's fingers are buried in the feathers. Stroking and lightly tugging them. Each movement dragging out a new sound from the trembling angel who is doing everything in his power not to come all over the sheets. Dean's hips want to buck into the mattress but he holds back. Wants to please Castiel because the dominant angel had chosen him. Wanted a nest with him and that's all Dean really wants. A mate who cherishes him, who cares for him and who he can create a family with. Warmth washes over his body as Cas's grace lightly meshes with his and Dean buries his face into the pillow. He wishes Cas would start moving again but doesn't say a word. Knows that Cas wants to take his time. Map his body and leave Dean begging for more.

"So beautiful." it comes out reverent and Dean flushes at the words. The sincerity he can hear in every single one and larger wings are once more draping over his. Feathers meshing and brushing together to the point where this time the sound punches itself out of him. "_All mine_." now there is a noticeable possessive note and Dean preens at it. Loves how he can feel Cas's gaze on his back, on his wings, as the other angel rolls his hips and another spike of pleasure flashes through his body. Full of grace and power. The other angel knowing his body intimately and the next words come out in a low growl, "_My mate_."

Then Cas is pulling out and his wings are no longer touching Dean's. A whine escapes but Dean doesn't move. Hasn't been told he can yet. There is still grace holding him and keeping him on the edge. He's been so close for what feels like hours. Balancing right _there_ and he is so close to doing just about anything. To promising his mate anything in the universe because he just wants that last piece to fall into place. He's oversensitive and every point of contact sending his grace surging.

"Shhh." Cas strokes a hand through the shaking wings, "Turn over Dean."

Dean turns himself over and stares up at Cas. Eyes dark with lust and want as blue eyes trail over his body. Taking in his arousal and the undersides of his wings. The freckles painted across flushed skin. Castiel takes a few moments to simply take in everything and Dean doesn't bother to waste the opportunity. Stares at the dark arching wings. How they're raised in a dominant gesture and how gorgeous they are. Remembers how he'd often wondered how soft they were and knowing now he has to restrain himself from touching them.

Cas's face, the emotion in his eyes as he stares at Dean, is the only thing the submissive angel needs to know he made the right choice in letting Cas claim him. In letting the other angel bond their grace. Cas has the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen and he's never had someone so focused on _him_. Every single part of the angel focused on Dean and everything else falls away in those moments.

Finally Cas is pushing back in and Dean has been teetering on the edge for so long. He just wants to let go. To get lost in the feeling of pleasure and completeness. The other angel reaches up to pin his wrists down, Cas's grace once more wrapping around Dean's own, as his wings arch over them. They're moving together and Dean bares his throat for Cas. For the warm lips to taste and kiss and touch. To mark and claim.

"_Please_. _Please Cas_." Dean's eyes are hooded when Cas bites down on his neck and picks up his pace. The bond snapping tight as pleasure flies down it and Dean can feel how his own is reaching out to meet Cas. To give back just as much.

"Such a perfect boy. My beautiful mate." Cas's voice is rougher and it is coming out in a growl. Possessive and slightly darker. More primal. "Come for me Dean." there is a brief pause, "_Now_." Cas bites down while Dean's vision whites out. He comes with a scream as his body tightens around Cas and his grace flares bright as every piece of him let's go. Dean simply surrenders to Cas and it is so relieving. So freeing to let the other angel take over and he can feel Cas's movements stuttering slightly as his own release is close.

Dean's whole body is still trying to come down from his orgasm and Cas keeps hitting his prostate. Keeps sending flashes of pleasure through his body as the other angel's grace keeps caressing him. Milking Dean for every single thing he can give and every single piece of their connection that Dean still holds. So Dean throws it all back at Cas. Gives his grace and love and warmth. Let's Cas have them and then the other angel is fill him up. Their bond singing and Dean can hear himself speaking but doesn't know what he's saying.

Cas pulls him close when he's done and rolls them slightly so he's got Dean tucked against him. They're pressed close and their wings wrap together. Dean's breath is puffing out against Cas's bare skin and he can feel the dominant angel nuzzling against him. A kiss to the top of his head and strong hands petting down his body.

"Good boy. My very good boy." Cas praises and Dean feels the warmth of pleasure curl in his belly at the words he needed to hear. Sighs into Cas and let's the other angel take care of him. Enjoys the feeling of Cas's grace moving across them, clearing away the mess, as he relaxes. A soft and warm wing brushes against Dean's cheek in an affectionate gesture.

"Love you Cas." Dean says it against the skin of Cas's chest and he can feel the happiness at the words. How their bond thrums with the feeling and he turns his head slightly to press a kiss into Cas's skin.

"I love you Dean." the words are strong and sure. Dean reaches out with his own grace and strokes the bond. Feels pride and delight at its existence. How strong and right it feels because for some angels they don't find their true mate. The one angel who can create such a strong bond; who can offer such protection and safety.

Cas has built them a beautiful nest, a perfect home and Dean can feel his power. Can feel what Cas has to offer and giving up control to such an angel, one who will treasure it, is almost more than Dean could have hoped for. Dean loves his mate and as he moves closer he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips.


End file.
